wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Raylan13/Crib of the Week: Pharika
This week we interview Pharika! :Character's name: Pharika :Server: Myrcalus (Oceanic PvE) :Faction: Dominion :Crib name: House of the Afflictress What was the inspiration for your crib? :My intention in building my house was to create a surreal almost fairy tale atmosphere, and make it as colorful as possible. I also wanted to keep some practicality and enjoy the more fun Fabkits available. For this reason I created clearly defined paths that would lead you to them while enabling me to make focal points with the decor. I collected everything I could that would shine and twinkle and placed them in such a way that objects would pass behind and in front of each other, adding to a sense of scale and depth. In any area I could I wanted to create overhanging objects to create enclosed spaces or tunnels and further darken some areas. :After the initial build I was surprised to find that the whole area shifts and changes constantly as I add things and take them away or change size or angle even by small amounts. :The seeming advantage of a forest type build like this is that there is always something to continue to do. What was the hardest part of making your home? :The biggest issue I had in the construction of the house was the collecting of mushrooms. At some points in the build I found I was buying enough to artificially raise the price of stardust elephant tulips to several times that of normal. The liberal use of cave sprouts as ground cover then pushed me to the decor cap extremely quickly, and my ongoing challenge is to continue to have intense ground cover while continuing to thicken the forests of mushrooms. :Further issues arose when trying to create the enclosed spaces around the plots. Because of the plot limits and the shape of the mushrooms some areas struggle to have the enclosed feeling I'm reaching for without causing clipping with other objects. Pharikaentrance.png Pharikaguest.png Pharikatower.png What item or plot were/are you most looking forward to getting? :I rarely go looking for future improvements to my house as I like the surprise of finding new things but I hear talk of animals being introduced. I think my home would be greatly improved by Jabbits. Even at this point though I continue to find new items and fabkits and I'm continually surprised by what fits. :While many of the plots I use will stay for the foreseeable future, I take some pride in the fact that my house can contain any plots I wish, as the forest keeps them enclosed and keeps the theme continuous. This isn't the case with some of the larger more complex builds as the construction pushes the build boundaries of surrounding plots. :So I look forward to the parade of new fabkits that come through my house over the coming months/years. Of all the Decor items or FabKits you have seen or used, what is your favorite? :One of the reasons I kept going with my collecting and building of this house was my love for my favorite decor item, the stardust elephant tulip. I really enjoyed the bright orange contrasting with the jellient clusters I had already collected, and the rains of sparkles against the dark sky. I also continue to enjoy the Lopp party in the far corner of the map. While it creates a large gap in what could have been a thicker canopy, it adds a colorful destination to reach through what's been created and adds enjoyable ambient sound. If you could have one item in your house or on your plot that you have NOT seen, what would it be? :If I could see any decor added it would be a new ground cover, be it glowing grass or stone. Currently the options beyond the default green grass are quite limited and it forces huge amounts of decor to be used to keep a theme. It could even be an option under the remodel menu. PharikaBar.png Pharikafront.png Pharikaoverlook.png Pharikawheel.png ---- If you would like to see your crib featured, head on over to our forum and submit today! Category:Blog posts Category:News